La princesse des glaces
by MoodyMiss
Summary: Loki est un prince et dieu prisonnier à Asgard, Lauren est une simple humaine vivant à New York City. Ils ne se connaissent pas et pourtant rêve l'un de l'autre depuis de nombreuses nuits. Une prophétie va les lier à jamais. Loki veut se venger des humains mais la rencontre qu'il va faire va bouleverser ses plans. Réussira-t-il à tuer la femme destinée à détruire le mal en lui ?
1. Chapitre 01

** L**a neige tombait faiblement sur la ville surnommée _Big Apple_, même si l'hiver s'était terminé depuis plus de quinze jours. Elle recouvrait de son manteau blanc le sol comme pour lui donner une seconde peau. Quelque part près de _Sunset Park_, au beau milieu du _Cimetière_ _Green-Wood_, une jeune femme déposait avec soin une rose blanche. Le froid ne la dérangeait pas contrairement aux autres âmes en peine venues se recueillir.

- Bonjour maman, tu as vu ? Il neige.

Elle se tenait droite et ramenait sans cesse ses boucles noires sous son bonnet péruvien.

- Je vais bien. En fait, si je suis venue, c'est pour te dire que j'ai enfin surmonté ma peine. Je te laisse en paix maintenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais te voir de temps à autre.

Elle sourie à cette tombe où l'on pouvait voir écrit: Ava Heither Reyson, 06.25.1952 - 04.06.2013. Rien de plus n'était gravé, un hommage à sa mère, une femme simple et modeste.

- Lauren, t'es prête maintenant ? s'enquit la jeune femme blonde qui l'accompagnait. On peut y  
aller ?  
- C'est enfin terminé... Alors allons nous amuser ! se réjouit-elle.

Son amie, répondant à son sourire, l'entraîna jusqu'au dernier étage du _Dream Hotel_. Quand Lauren comprit de quel bar il s'agissait, elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue.

- Le _Ava Lounge_... Sydney, tu n'aurais pas mieux choisi.

Cette dernière sourie. Il y avait peu de monde sur la terrasse en ce début de soirée. Sydney connaissait le goût de son amie pour la neige. Elle avait trouvé une table protégée par une toile qui offrait une superbe vue sur _Time Square_. Quand le serveur vint, Sydney lui commanda un Gin tonic. Lauren se contenta d'un jus de pomme bien frais. L'une comme l'autre se réjouissait de fêter la fin de ce long périple émotionnel qu'est le deuil.

- A ta mère, la femme la plus amazing que je n'ai jamais connu, clama-t-elle. Puisse-t-elle enfin être débarrassée de son irrécupérable fille.  
- Hey Syd ! C'est pas drôle.

Les deux verres s'entrechoquèrent pour se retrouver vidés d'une traite.

- Alors dis moi, toujours ce même homme dans tes rêves ?

Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Pourquoi ce sujet ? Je... enfin oui... Mais ça devient vraiment difficile de dormir maintenant.  
- A'ce point ? Ça fait quoi, un mois qu't'en rêve ? estima Sydney.  
- Oui. Quand je m'endors, je le vois apparaître mais son visage m'est toujours flou. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, lui répondit-elle dans un soupir.  
- T'as essayé le thermalisme ? Y paraît qu'ça marche contre les insomnies.

Lauren leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre.

- Si seulement. J'ai parfois l'impression que ces rêves sont tellement étranges que cet homme doit venir d'une autre planète.

Sydney toqua gentiment sur sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte.

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. Le chitauri qui a tué ma mère venait bien de l'espace lui. Nous ne sommes plus seuls dans l'univers.  
- T'as pas tort là-dessus ma belle.

** M**algré la distance qui le séparait des autres planètes, Heimdall, gardien du Bifröst, pouvait voir le ricochet d'un cailloux sur l'eau, comme entendre le battement d'aile d'un papillon. Odin lui avait confié la lourde tache de veiller sur les neufs royaumes. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il pouvait prévenir de toute menace éventuelle. Mais depuis peu, sa seconde priorité était de surveiller le **SHIELD**, organisation humaine protégeant leur planète bleue. Cette demande fut faite par le dieu Thor. Il voulait être tenu au courant des problèmes que rencontrait la Terre et en conséquence, savoir s'il était nécessaire qu'il s'y rende. Depuis l'attaque des chitauris causée par la folie de son frère Loki, il venait régulièrement lui rendre visite dans sa prison pour essayer de renouer leurs liens du passé. Mais cela semblait vint. Il lui fallu six mois pour enfin comprendre ses souffrances, même si ce dernier lui refusait toujours le pardon. Il continuait d'espérer.

** A**sgard retrouvait chaque jour sa grandeur passée, ce qui n'empêchait pas le roi Odin d'être inquiet. Il sentait l'éternel sommeil l'appeler, et son fils Thor ne se pensait toujours pas prêt à prendre sa place. Loki quant à lui... Il gardait toujours l'espoir qu'il retrouve sa bonté d'autrefois.  
Le soleil disparaissant au Sud du royaume, il alla trouver la déesse de la prophétie.

- L'avenir vous inquiète-t-il Père de toute chose ? s'enquit-elle avec amusement alors qu'il passait la porte de ses appartements.  
- Dis moi ce que tu vois Volla.

Ramenant ces cheveux auburn en chignon, elle tourna vers lui un regard malicieux.

- Mais certainement mon roi.

Un sablier apparu entre eux.

- La fragile paix instaurée s'amenuise chaque jour. Les jotuns convoitent la guerre.  
- Quel sort nous est réservé ?

Son ton était dur mais respectueux. Il craignait pour la sécurité de son peuple. Volla contourna l'objet lévitant pour lui faire face, même si une différence de taille pouvait se noter entre eux.

- Que mon roi se rassure... ou non. Le fils d'Odin va agir. S'il protège ce qui lui est précieux, il protégera notre peuple et la guerre ne sera pas.

Le sablier s'évaporant, elle lui tourna le dos pour partir vers sa chambre.

- Que dit ta nouvelle prophétie ?  
- Une jeune créature née de deux mondes vit quelque part sur Midgard. Elle sauvera le fils d'Odin et fera naître une paix durable entre nos peuples.

Bien que son âge se comptait en milliers d'années, ce dernier n'en resta pas moins étonné.

- Thor.  
- Qui a dit que je parlais de lui ?

**Voilà !**

**Alors dites moi, il vous a plu ?**

**Je l'espère car c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur Marvel.**

**Si vous avez la moindre critique qui pourrait m'aider à avancer,**

**lâchez**** un com !**

**Si vous avez aimé des trucs en particuliers, j'en serais encore plus ravie !**


	2. Chapitre 02

**L**a nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur Asgard. Au premier niveau du palais d'Odin et de sa femme, la reine Frigga, se dressait la prison du royaume. Un sombre et terrifiant lieu qui comptait, dans des cellules protégées par des barrières d'énergies bleutée, les malfaiteurs des Neuf Royaumes réunis. Personne ne pouvait s'en échapper, pas même Loki que l'on avait jugé pour les crimes qu'il avait commis sur Asgard et sur Terre. Il restait reclus dans son cachot pour l'éternité, passant son temps à miroiter une vengeance digne de sa colère. Celui qu'on connaissait sous le titre de dieu de la duperie ou maître de la magie, ne pouvait demeurer docile comme un simple captif. Il fallait qu'il face quelque chose, qu'il prouve qu'il existe. Mais la tache ne s'annonçait pas aisée cette fois.  
Adossé au mur, il reposait sa vue - épuisé de lire un des nombreux livres que Frigga lui avait fait parvenir - tout en essayant de résoudre une énigme complexe: Qui était cette même inconnue qui hantait ses rêves depuis presque un mois ? Il se sentait terriblement attiré qui qu'elle soit. Mais ne pas le savoir l'agaçait de jour en jour.  
Un bruit sourd attira son attention. Malgré l'obscurité, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour reconnaître sa mère adoptive.

- Loki, mon fils.

Elle se tenait devant lui, droite mais le regard triste.

- Je ne suis pas ton fils.  
- On a déjà eut cette conversation, soupira-t-elle.  
- Oui, d'après mon souvenir, c'était il y a un an, compléta-t-il, peu de temps après mon emménagement dans cette spacieuse cellule.

Le silence s'installa un temps, jusqu'à ce que Loki, bien que fatigué, ne finisse par le briser.

- Que fais-tu là mère ? Tu sais que les visites me sont désormais interdites. Seul Odin et Th...  
- J'ai persuadé les gardes de me laisser te voir un instant, asséna-t-elle.

Un faible sourire ornait son visage alors que son fils adoptif le lui rendait avec difficulté.

- Pourquoi mère ? Afin de me parler, tu ne faisais que te projeter astralement. Pourquoi t'es tu réellement déplacée cette fois ?  
- Je suis venue t'aider, lui répondit-elle de but en blanc. Je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi. Ton frère, ton père et moi nous inquiétons pour toi.  
- Ne sois pas grotesque je...  
- Oui, nous avons eu tort de te cacher ta véritable identité ! Oui, il est normal que tu te sois senti trahi mais je t'en conjure, pardonne nous. Tu ne dois plus te torturer ainsi !

Il resta silencieux un instant, analysant ses mots au semblant de sincérité. Mais sa conclusion n'en resterait pas moins changée, il ne pouvait pardonner cette trahison. Même si Frigga était la seule personne pour qui il avait de l'affection, il ne pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était produit.

- Ton inquiétude me touche mère, mais je ne peux pas. Ce mensonge est ma vie, pardonné ou non.

Son regard se fit plus las alors qu'il soupirait.

- Tu dois partir avant qu'Odin ne remarque ton absence.

Il parlait avec dureté, mais c'était pour son bien. Frigga posa sa main sur la barrière d'énergie.

- Désires-tu toujours être l'égal de ton frère ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cette question soudainement ?  
- J'ai peut-être une idée, murmura-t-elle. Thor a trouvé sa véritable raison d'être sur Midgard ou... Terre comme il dit. Si tu y va, tu y trouvera peut-être toi aussi la tienne.  
- Mère j'ignore si...  
- Je t'en supplie Loki... Promets moi au moins de la chercher. Elle m'a juré que cette femme annihilerait tes souffrances si tu la trouvais.

Il recula de quelques pas, calme malgré la colère qui s'enflamma en lui.

- Qui a dit ça ?  
- Volla, avoua-t-elle.

**L**auren se trouvait cette fois devant un sombre, immense et glacial palais. Entourée de créatures aussi imposantes qu'effrayantes qui ne la voyaient pas. Détail redondant qu'elle nota: Quant ses rêves tournaient autour de ce ténébreux inconnu, elle ne semblait pas exister pour les autres.  
Ces géants avaient la peau bleu et leurs yeux étaient de rouge. Ils attaquaient une poignée d'hommes à l'apparence plutôt normale. Son cœur bondit. Il était là, à quelques mètres devant elle. Ses cheveux noirs dansaient au rythme de ses mouvements habiles et maîtrisés. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les traits de son visage, c'était bien ce même homme qui hantait ses songes. Il se battait avec une telle précision qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. Ses camarades étaient bien différents de lui, que ce soit dans leur style de combat jusqu'à l'impression qu'ils donnaient d'eux. Là où la peur failli l'achever, ce fut quand l'un de ces géants le chargea alors qu'il était au bord d'un gouffre. Son soulagement n'en fut que plus grand, quant elle comprit qu'il avait usé d'une projection astrale de lui-même afin de leurrer son adversaire.  
Une soudaine bourrasque lui glaça le sang alors qu'un grognement rauque et puissant transperça l'air. Tout devint de nouveau flou jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne discerne plus que de vagues silhouettes. Une puissante douleur irradia le haut de son crâne, et son calvaire ne s'arrêta qu'à l'instant où elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- 5h du mat', c'est un record, haleta-t-elle ironiquement.

Tant bien que mal, elle reprit une respiration normale alors que sa peau dégoulinait de sueur. Étant certaine de ne pouvoir se rendormir, elle repoussa sa couette pour aller prendre une longue et chaude douche. Soupirant, elle laissait son angoisse se dissoudre au profit d'un sentiment de détente absolue. Cependant le fantôme de cet inconnu ne cessait de l'obséder. Ce ne fut qu'après un précoce petit déjeuné, le ménage de son appartement, un jogging d'une heure dans _Central Park_ et une seconde douche que Lauren réussit à le repousser au plus profond d'elle-même. L'horloge de sa cuisine sonna midi. Ça tombait bien, elle avait fini de peaufiner les paroles de la future chanson de l'une de ses clientes favorites. N'ayant pas très faim, elle prit ses affaires et revêtit son _riding coat_ beige.

- Maria doit être de retour, s'hasarda-t-elle à se dire.

**This is the end pour ce chapitre !**

**Comme à chaque chapitre,**

**n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite critique constructive !**

**J'adore savoir ce qui a plu comme moins plu.**


	3. Chapitre 03

**L**e soleil allait bientôt se lever et devant les portes de la prison, deux gardes gisaient au sol, inconscients. Sa mère retournée auprès d'Odin, il avait mûrement réfléchit à cette demande qu'il finit par accepter. Après tout, c'était une occasion en or de gagner la Terre pour se venger. Projetant sa propre apparence dans sa cellule et se cachant des yeux et des oreilles d'Heimdall, il se rendit discrètement jusqu'aux appartements de la déesse. Passant sa porte, il marcha jusqu'à la table nappée d'or sur laquelle elle était assise. Volla était aussi vieille qu'Odin et pourtant, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à une petite fille. Les déesses prophétesses d'Asgard avaient l'avantage de vivre sans que leur apparence n'en soit changée d'un trait. Elle n'avait nul besoin de se nourrir des pommes immortelles d'Idunn. Volla avait hérité de ce pouvoir très jeune, après que l'ancienne déesse eut rendu son dernier souffle de vie.

- Loki ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps !

Il saisit son collier de rubis, rapprochant ainsi leurs visages.

- Qui est cette femme dont tu as parlé à ma mère ?  
- Tu n'as jamais eu peur, ni de moi ni de me tutoyer. Je t'ai toujours préféré pour ça ! jubila-t-elle.

La relâchant, il se recula pour la voir entièrement.

- Réponds à ma question Volla, insista-t-il.  
- Je n'ai dis que la vérité. Tu vas tomber dans les filets d'une humaine très spéciale. Et quoi que tu fera, elle te changera jusqu'au tréfonds de ton être.

Les sourcils froncés, il marchait de long en large en se répétant qu'elle mentait.

- Je ne mens jamais ! vociféra-t-elle. Si tu es hors de ta cage, c'est que la prophétie a déjà commencé. Ne pars-tu pas pour Midgard d'ailleurs ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Oh oui je m'y rends et je vais prendre un divin plaisir à fausser ta prophétie, assura-t-il d'un sourire malicieux.  
- Que vas-tu faire ? s'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il partait.  
- Lui ôter tout simplement la vie.

Il gagna en peu de temps l'extérieur du palais. L'observatoire se trouvait à la frontière du royaume, au-delà ne s'étendait que l'obscurité du cosmos. Loki n'avait qu'à franchir le pont arc-en-ciel pour l'atteindre. Le soleil ne s'étant levé que depuis une heure, seul quelques domestiques arpentaient les sols du palais. Revêtant l'apparence non seulement physique mais vocale de son frère, il commença sa route vers la Terre.

- Thor.

- Heimdall, noble gardien ! le salua-t-il. Peux-tu m'accorder l'accès au Bifröst ?

- Pour joindre la Terre ?  
- Tout à fait mon ami. J'aimerais rendre une petite visite à Jane.  
- J'ai ouïe dire que le roi voulait vous parler, rétorqua le grand guerrier presque entièrement recouvert de son armure dorée.  
- Ça peut attendre je te jure, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.  
- Dans ce cas, suivez moi. fini-t-il.

Le faux Thor entra dans l'observatoire dont la coupole, totalement sculptée, l'avait toujours rendu admiratif. La console de contrôle qui trônait au centre laissait s'émettre une lumière autrement naturelle. Heimdall s'avança et y plongea sa grande épée. L'énergie s'activant bourdonna dans les oreilles de Loki, alors qu'elle se manifestait dans toute la pièce sous forme d'éclair. Le Bifröst s'activait. La paroi extérieur de la coupole se mit à glisser de plus en plus vite, ouvrant une porte sur l'espace. Le gardien enfonça totalement son épée. L'énergie augmenta jusqu'à créer un vortex, tel un arc-en-ciel en direction de la Terre.

- Allez y, Fils d'Odin. conclut Heimdall.

Loki n'aimait vraiment pas se déplacer avec le Bifröst. L'aspiration du portail lui donnait l'impression de se faire écraser par mille chevaux. De plus, la violence du choc l'étourdissait brièvement quand il atterrissait. Mais malgré cela, il restait le moyen de transport interplanétaire le plus rapide qui soit. Aspiré par le tourbillon de lumières colorées, il finit par atterrir là où son frère l'avait amené pour retourner sur Asgard, il y a presque un an. Personne aux alentours, parfait. Il retrouva son apparence et grâce à sa magie, se vêtit tel un de ces hommes courant dans _Wall Street_. Oui, c'était bien au beau milieu du sud de _Central Park_ qu'il avait débarqué. Le soleil approchant son zénith, il se mit en quête de sa proie qu'il sentait être sur cette île.

**Et voilà, fin de chapitre !**

**Je sais... Celui-ci est court, mais c'est pour que vous puissiez apprécier**

**le prochain dans toute sa splendeur !**

**Sinon, vous a-t-il plu ?**


	4. Chapitre 04

**T**raversant _Central Park_, Lauren atteignit la _fontaine Pulitzer_ d'où elle pouvait apercevoir l'imposante tour, et ce malgré son envie de flâner dans le hall du _Plaza Hotel_. Après avoir descendit la _5ème avenue,_ puis prit la _41ème Est_ et continuant sur cinq cents mètres, elle arriva au pied de celle-ci.

- Sa prestance m'impressionnera toujours, se dit-elle avant de franchir ses portes.

Il lui fallu bien cinq minutes pour passer la sécurité et grimper en haut de ce building innovant. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant, elle jeta un coup d'œil.

- Si tu cherches Maria, elle n'est pas encore revenue de Paris, héla une voix masculine.

La silhouette émergea du bar où elle s'était cachée, un verre de Whisky à la main.

- Bonjour Mr. Stark.  
- Tu ne bosses plus pour moi. Quand vas-tu enfin m'appeler Tony ?  
- Pardon... Tony.

Il lui proposa à boire et comme toujours, elle choisi un jus de pomme. Tony connaissant son amour pour ce breuvage, en avait constamment dans son bar.

- Puisqu'elle n'est pas là, je vous remet la chanson qu'elle m'avait commandé.

Elle lui tendit le dossier qu'il prit avec grâce et prétention. Stark aimait jouer les séducteurs avec Lauren.

- Pas intéressée.  
- Tant pis, souffla-t-il l'air déprimé. De toute façon je suis pris.

Elle rie de bon cœur devant cet homme qu'elle admirait. Après avoir passé une demi heure à discuter de tout et de rien, Stark la paya et Lauren quitta la tour. Elle n'eut besoin de loucher sur sa montre car son estomac criait de lui-même l'heure de déjeuner. Le _Marea_ était l'un de ses restaurants préférés, on y faisait toujours les meilleurs plats de pâtes ! Du moins, c'était son avis. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle passait devant le _Park Central Hotel_, un homme la frôla de très près et son cœur bondit soudainement dans sa poitrine. Son instinct lui souffla de se retourner. Mais quand elle le fit, elle ne se douta pas quand croisant les yeux bleu-vert de cet inconnu, son cœur tambourinerait à la limite de la crise cardiaque.

_« C'est lui »_ pensa-t-elle.

**L**oki arpentait depuis maintenant deux heures les rues de _Manhattan_. Aucune trace de l'humaine et pourtant, il avait matérialisé deux autres lui pour l'aider dans sa recherche. Cela commençait à le rendre fou. _« Où diable peut-elle être ?! »_. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas loin de lui, cela ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. Le vent se refroidissait à mesure qu'il avançait. Malgré les buildings s'élevant autour de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de _Central Park_. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à utiliser amplement sa magie pour la trouver, au risque que Heimdall le repère pour de bon, une femme failli le heurter. L'évitant de justesse, il s'arrêta net alors que son cœur se mit à bondir dans sa cage thoracique. Ses sens s'affolèrent alors que son instinct lui hurlait de se retourner. Lorsqu'il le fit, il vit cette femme se retourner à son tour.  
Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui avec son visage plein et ses joues rondes... Les traits d'une telle douceur. Il pouvait voir malgré son grand manteau qu'elle avait une taille fine, une peau blanchâtre et des hanches sans doute aussi larges que ses épaules. Il n'en revenait pas, sa chevelure noire et ondulée se terminait en des boucles qui tombaient sur la ligne arrondie de ses épaules. _« Si frêle mais tellement belle »_. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait craindre une femme à l'apparence aussi fragile que ça. Pourtant son cœur réagissait bien plus qu'il ne le devait... Il fallait absolument qu'il s'en méfie.  
Mais alors qu'il l'étudiait, elle commença à s'approcher de lui, visiblement absorbée par ses traits. Ils ne devaient pas se parler et encore moins se toucher, sinon il serait incapable de la tuer. Profitant qu'elle se fasse bousculée, il rentra dans le premier taxi qu'il croisa.

- Où M'sieur ? questionna le chauffeur.  
- Nulle part. Attendez, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme s'arrêta là où il se tenait et le chercha du regard.

- J'ai du rêver, lit-il sur ses lèvres avec soulagement.

Elle regarda sa montre et haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa route. Loki sortit du taxi et en prenant soin de garder une distance, se mit à la suivre. Et se qu'il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'il irait de surprise en surprise.

**A**vait-elle rêvé ? Cet homme avait la même chevelure, la même taille... la même apparence que lui quoi ! Son cœur ne se serrait jamais emballé si ce n'était pas le cas. Des hommes, elle en croisait assez tous les jours pour savoir que celui là était littéralement différent. Mais le retrouver dans une ville de la taille de _NYC_ relevait du miracle. Ce n'est qu'après avoir mangé qu'elle décida tout de même de mener son enquête. Elle arpenta les rues du _DeWitt Clinton Park_ au _Sutton Place Park_sans l'apercevoir une seule fois. En plus, elle avait failli se faire écraser par une poutre en passant près d'un chantier et un chien enragé l'avait poursuivit au moins sur 1 km avant de disparaître. Étrangement, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Lauren allait de malchance en malchance. Entrant dans le sud de _Central Park_, elle réfléchissait à un tel point qu'elle ne vit pas la petite fille esseulée lui foncer dedans.

- Oh, ça ne va pas petite demoiselle ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes coulant sur son visage.  
- Maman... J'ai perdu maman !

Lauren était très sensible, elle ne pouvait laisser une personne quand celle-ci avait besoin d'aide. Oubliant son bel inconnu, elle promit à cette enfant de retrouver sa mère quoi qu'il arrive. Et en effet ! Après avoir passé une bonne heure à jouer les Sherlock Holmes, elle réussit à se fouler la cheville. Par chance, sa mère la cherchait elle aussi et elles finirent par se retrouver. Lauren était heureuse pour la petite, car perdre une mère, elle savait ce que c'était.

- Sauf que moi, je ne la reverrais jamais, se murmura-t-elle tristement.

**Et voilà...**

**Vous l'attendiez impatiemment...**

**Vous l'avez eu !**

**Cette rencontre entre le dieu de la duperie et la belle humaine**

**vous a-t-elle plu ?**


End file.
